Naruto's Secret
by Jesus Freak 242
Summary: What if Naruto had been hiding his skills the entire time, right up until his graduation from the academy? What if he was given training on countless techniques in secret? AU Naruhina rated for safety better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Naruto had been hiding his skills the entire time, right up until his graduation from the academy? What if he was given scrolls on countless techniques in secret? What if the Shinigami made a deal with the Yondaime? AU Naruhina

"Talking"

_Yondaime__ thinking_

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

Prologue: The Shadow

The spirit appeared in the middle of the night. It had been six years since the night when he had sacrificed himself to seal the demon known as Kyuubi in his son.

His son. How was he? He knew that the villagers were too blind to follow his last request. No matter, he had to find him. Even as a spirit he could comfort him and give him scrolls to learn from. And the piece of him within the seal would enable him to bargain with the fox, and if that failed, hold him off.

Ah well, time to get going or his wife would never be able to return and help him teach their son.

Musenka-chan, how she would ring his neck if she came back and he hadn't managed to at least help Naruto in some way.

* * *

As He passed the Memorial stone he saw an old man in kage robes with the kanji for three on the back and a conical hat talking to a familiar looking six year old blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. 

"I have some good news Naruto. I have managed to obtain a position in the ninja academy this year," an aged man told the boy in front of him.

"That's great!" was the boy's response.

"You start tomorrow."

"Huh? I thought it was for you, old man."

The spirit of the Yondaime smiled as he saw the look on his son's whisker-marked face. _Now I know that I have to teach you my techniques, __Naruto, _he thought, _Keep__ him safe, __San__daime.

* * *

_

As he floated past the Hyuga complex, he saw that his old friend Hiashi had reverted to how he was before he got married.

"Why are you so weak?" Hiashi yelled. A vein stood out on his forehead.

"I-I-I'm t-trying, f-f-father," his daughter stuttered.

_She's just like her mother. I'm sure that brings up a lot of pain. Still, how could he do that to his own daughter?Hiashi, you truly are pathetic._

_

* * *

_

As Arashi made his last stop for his preparations that day, Sandaime walked in. the only thing he was worried about at that instant was what his secret ceiling tile wasdoing open. Only three people knew about that tile and one of them was dead. 'Could someone have found my Icha Icha Paradise stash? Or is Jiraiya just dropping off a draft?' As he reached up to close the tile a rather heavy scroll fell out and knocked him unconcious. _Oops

* * *

_

_Alright, Arashi. You have six years before the Shinigami wants to test him. let's get crackin'!

* * *

_

A.N.://: if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Naruto had been hiding his skills the entire time, right up until his graduation from the academy? What if he was given scrolls on countless techniques in secret? What if the Shinigami made a deal with the Yondaime? AU Naruhina

* * *

"Talking" 

_Yondaime__ thinking_

_'Yondaime talking'_

'Thoughts'

**"DEMONS/SUMMONS TALKING"**

**'DEMONS/SUMMONS THINKING'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

* * *

Chapter One: Beginnings

When Sandaime woke up he was looking at a sight he had not seen in decades.

The hospital room ceiling.

"Oh, Sandaime-sama, you're awake."

The Sandaime closed his eyes sighing. 'Well at least I know that that was no ordinary scroll that hit me. Only scrolls that contain messages from spirits are that heavy,' he thought. "How long was I out for, Alaina?"

"About 2 weeks Sandaime-sama."

'Must have been important for Arashi to have put such a heavy message up there,' he thought. "Thank you, but now I need to find that scroll that hit me."

"Oh, here it is, Sandaime-sama," said Alaina while reaching into the closet to reveal a large scroll.

"Thank you, Alaina but if you don't mind it might be best if you not be in the room when I open this," he said. He still hadn't forgotten some of Arashi's pranks. they were enough to to make hardened wartime veterans, well, take a dump or two.

He sat on the bed with the scroll on his lap. Biting his thumb he smeared some blood on the seal that had been placed on the scroll. It didn't open. Puzzled, Sarutobi used an analyzing jutsu on the scroll. It glowed green signifying that there were no jutsu's in place on the scroll except for a powerful blood seal that was already deactivated. Frowning, he manually opened the scroll and quickly found that he needed to get a better analyzing jutsu.

The Third Hokage now resembled a younger version of himself before started learning from the Shodaime and Nidaime with the addition of the wart that was know always on his face along with the smell of a dirty diaper and bright pink Haruno hair.

'If I ever get my hands on Arashi, I'm gonna...(we apologize for the inconvenience, however these words cannot be repeated in a fan-fiction of this rating)...!!!'

Venting complete, Sandaime removed the prank, and returned to the scroll.

_Hey jiji,_(old man)

_I bet you're wondering what this is all about. Well guess what. I can't tell you._ (Sandaime face-plant)_ NOT!! Haha!_

_Okay time to be serious. The reason as to why you're reading this is because I changed the jutsu that we had agreed on. Instead of simply sealing the Kyuubi and slowly fusing it's power with Naruto's, the seal is now designed to isolate the Kyuubi from any influence, from Naruto and anything or anyone else. However it also constituted a deal with the Shinigami_(Death God)_ that his abilities would be tested twelve years after the sealing. This time gave my spirit enough time to become strong enough to exist among the living as well as train him myself after I came back. If he passes the test he will be given complete control over the Kyuubi and all Demons and foxes under its domain._ ("Well that doesn't sound too bad.")_ I know, doesn't sound too bad, right? Well if he fails the test then both he and the Kyuubi will be partially fused together and killed by the Shinigami._

_But hey, enough of the depressing stuff. The Shinigami doesn't just test on ninja strength, and from what I've seen Naruto has pretty much already passed the test if it only concerns his personality. believe me, the Shinigami thinks its unfair that he is instinctivly noble, and self-sacrificing, not to mention inspiring confidence in those that are around him._

_I'll report back in a year,_

_Kazama Arashi._

_Yondaime Hokage._

_P.S.:Naruto is my son. Don't tell him. Yet._(Sandaime chuckles)

_P.S.S.: The rest of this scroll contains the jutsu's that I'm going to teach Naruto. Give it to him for me, will yah._

_P.S.S.S.:I like the new look, it suits you._

Sandaime looked in a mirror and saw that the 'look' had been reactivated. He muttered under his breath, "You're going to pay for that one Arashi." He dispelled the jutsu and looked to see that it was gone. Seeing that it was, he rolled up the scroll and checked himself out of the hospital, all the while wondering why people were looking at him funny.

Of course he still hadn't noticed that his "look" was back.

* * *

Hiashi looked across the table in the Hyuuga Council Room at the one person who kept thwarting his plans to free both of his daughters from the threat of the Hyuuga Branch Seal, Hyuuga Yugarachi. The man hated Hiashi for costing him his wife, Hyuuga Muraka, when she had died defending Hiashi in the Konoha-Iwa(Leaf-Rock) War. 

'Not this time Yugarachi.'Hiashi thought, 'This time Arashi has given me the perfect oppurtunity.'

-FLASHACK-

Hyuuga Hiashi was not a happy man, he had hoped that by being hard on Hinata that she would have gotten stronger. Long story short: not happening.

Of course, fate, or in this case a certain prankster ghost, decided to step in.

BONK!!

And this is how Hyuuga Hiashi wound up in the Hyuuga medical ward for a week with cat ears on his head.

-END FLASHBACK-

'Oh, Yugarachi, you are going down,' thought Hiashi with an unusually maniacal mental grin, invisible cat ears waving atop his head.

"I hereby call this meeting to order to discuss the problem presented to myself by the council concerning my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. I have a solution." Hiashi opened the scroll from Arashi and started to read out loud to the room, the occupants of which, with the exception of Hiashi, had just had thier clothes tie-dyed.

_Hyuuga Hiashi,_

_And the Hyuuga council if your there,_

_The following contract was laid out by myself and Hiashi in an attempt to bind our lines together. If one of us were to have a daughter and a son that lived to age six, and were of the same generation, then they would become betrothed. However, there are a few loopholes. First, if they love someone else then they have every right to cancel the marraige. Second, even if this happens, the young lady must be transfered to the other clan at the age of sixteen._

_But there are also restrictions to the contract. First, no seal can be placed upon the young lady without the young man's permission. Second, they are to be informed of the contract at the age of twelve or preferably before if they are deemed ready._

_Kazama Arashi._

_Yondaime Hokage._

_P.S.: check your shirts Hyuugas._

Oh, yes, it was good to be a ghost.

* * *

Naruto was coming home from his first day at the Ninja Academy when it happened. 

"Ow!" he said, clutching his head and falling to his knees. 'The pain!'

"Hey, are you okay?" asked someone off to his right. Looking over there he saw a Ramen Bar called Icharaku's. An old man was the one who had called out to him.

Smiling, he yelled back, "Yeah I'm okay. Just a headache."

"Well then get over here and I'll give ya a bowl of ramen. On the house," said the man.

"Really? Thanks!"

The old man chuckled as Naruto sat down, remembering another blonde that had liked ramen as well. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!" said Naruto.

"Well my name is Tuechi Icharaku, owner of Icharaku's. And this is my dauhter, Ayame," he said as he pointed at a pretty, young girl behind the counter, "Pleasure to meet you Naruto." 'This kid is going to to be great. Without a doubt.'

"Right back at ya Tuechi-san." Then Naruto passed out without warning, startling the ramen chef.

* * *

-In Naruto's head- 

Naruto woke up in a hallway. The floor was flooded, and water dripped from overhead pipes. An evil sounding voice was ringing out through the hallway. **"YOU'RE CRAZY YONDAIME! THE ONLY WAY THAT I'D EVER TRAIN SOMEONE OUTSIDE MY RACE, THE KITSUNE**(Fox)**, IS IF THEY ACTED SIMILAR TO ONE!"**

_"Well I hope that you are willing to start helping because in case you haven't been paying attention, Naruto is about as close as you're going to get," _came a second voice.

Naruto walked into the room and, to his shock, saw a tall blonde talking to a large, powerful beast that was imprisoned behind a large cage with a piece of paper that said "seal" on it. the killer intent that was being dirrected at the man was enough to knock him over backwards. That is if it had been aimed at him. "W-what's going on here?" said Naruto.

The man turned around and smiled, saying _"Hello, Naruto. My name is Kazama Arashi. better known as the Fourth Hokage, and this is the Kyuubi no Kitsune_(Nine-Tailed Fox)_."_

**"Hiya, brat."**

Naruto's, much larger than he lets on, brain shut down.

* * *

A.N.://: if you don't like it, don't read it. Plz review. It could provide new inspirational ideas. although I will be responding to the reviews individually. I hate it when people waste entire chapters on responding to reviews. And yes Hiashi is being OOC on purpose. Think of it as a side effect of the cat ears, which are not going away until Arashi (I) say(s) so. Oh, and all the jutsus will be in English except for the stuff that I know which I will put in parentheses the first time I use them(i.e. Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Ninpou, Doton, etc.). also this isn't going to be an all prank story, Arashi is just making up for lost time. 

I will update eventually.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Summary: What if Naruto had been hiding his skills the entire time, right up until his graduation from the academy? What if he was given scrolls on countless techniques in secret? What if the Shinigami made a deal with the Yondaime? AU Naruhina

* * *

"Talking"

_Yondaime__ thinking_

_'Yondaime talking'_

'Thoughts'

**"Demons/SUMMONS TALKING"**

**'Demons/SUMMONS THINKING'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Training

The next thought that went through Naruto's head was as follows: WHA-HY-OW-EN?(WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHEN?)

The Yondaime raised an eyebrow. 'Alright, to answer your questions in order. I used a jutsu on the night that you were born that would cost me my life to seal Mr. Fuzzbut ("**WATCH IT ARASHI."**) into you in order to save the village. Fortunately the jutsu gave me a chance to come back as a ghost to train you. which is what happened. I did this so that i would be able to spend some time with my son and save the village from the King of Biju(tailed beasts) at the same time. I believe that I already explained how I did it. and the Kyuubi has been in here since the day you were born and I just got here.' His face suddenly went somber. 'I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean for this to happen to you, my son.'

"Eh, it's alright, you're here now." Then he realized what his Dad had said. "I'M YOU'RE SON!?"

'Yep, and thank you for accepting it. Now though, it's time for training.'

* * *

Timeskip-time of Hyuuga council meeting

Hinata was pressing flowers in her bedroom thinking about a certain blond that had been seen running away from the Anbu that day after stealing thier masks. she had seen him in the academy and thought that he was more than she would ever be: strong, confident, and outgoing. She admired him for that. Scratch that, she liked him A WHOLE DARN LOT!

"Hey, Hinata." said the blonde, jumping in the window.

Fortunately, in this story Hinata isn't anywhere near as nervous as Naruto as she is in the show. "Eeeep!" Or not. "N-naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing in h-here?" she said as her ever torturous blush appeared.

Naruto smiled. "Just saying hello to one of my friends. Besides," he said with a groan, "tou-san(father) and sensei(teacher) are making me train by sneaking in here. something about stealth and espownage."(insert laughing hokage(fire shadow) here) "So how are you doing?"

"N-not too b-bad, Naruto-kun," she said as she started to poke her fingers together.

**"Alright, she has got to get over that."**

'Agreed, it may be cute but it keeps me from seeing her pretty face. Wait. What did I just think?' thought Naruto as he reached forward and pulled Hinata's fingers apart. "Not _too _bad, Hinata-chan. Makes me think that some thing's going on that I don't like the sound of," he said with a frown.

Hinata hung her head to hide her blush at the added suffix to her name. "Y-yugarachi-sama b-beat me up t-t-today. If tou-san hadn't woken up and stopped him I might be dead right now."

Naruto looked ready to kill. "I'll be right back Hinata-chan."

"No, Naruto-kun! They'll catch you!" But Naruto was already gone. She activated her Byakugan without thinking and was shocked to find that he had completly disapeared. 'Wait, did I j-just activate my byakugan without handseals?' she thought with glee.

* * *

When Naruto returned, Hinata was still walking on air from her first instinctive activation of the byakugan. "Hello again, Hinata-chan," he said with a smile.

"H-hello, N-naruto-kun. W-what did you just do?" she asked with a smile.

His smile became that of a scheming fox. "Oh, let's just say that Yugarachi-teme(not translating that one) isn't going to like me for what I just did."

Then Hinata noticed something that he had said earlier. "Ano(Um), N-Naruto-k-kun, I th-thought that-t you were an orphan-n."

Naruto just smiled. "yeah I know but tou-san made some sort of bet with the Shinigami about my training, so he got to come back as a ghost a couple of weeks ago."

Hinata smiled, not really understanding but happy anyway. "W-well, c-con-"

She was then interupted by her father knocking on the door. "Hinata, Naruto. Are you two okay in there?"

"How did he know? I hid my chakra perfectly!" Naruto almost yelled.

Hiashi looked surprised as he came in. To be able to hide your chakra signature was a jounin level technique! How did he do it? "I knew because I wasn't looking for chakra. Most Hyuuga will only look for chakra but others will look for people instead." replied said Hyuga.

"Oh, well I have to go train. See ya later, Hinata-chan."

"Bye N-Naruto-k-kun"

Meanwhile Hiashi was thinking, 'Don't forget the rest of our deal, Arashi.'

* * *

later- in Hyuuga Yugarachi's bedroom

All was peaceful as Yugarachi meditated.

Then he twitched and all makai(hell) broke loose. A stink bomb rivaling the stench of a dump truck filled with dog poo was dropped. A scroll appeared and erupted with a powder filing the room with bright, clashing colors that colored everything that they touched. A loud stereo system burst forth with loud, and I mean LOUD, rock and roll. Also, someone had earlier come in and and ruined his porn, including his signed limited edition copy of Icha Icha(Come Come) Paradise 4. And last, but most certainly not least, several seals(courtesy of a certain ghost) activated keeping all sound, stink, and humans on one side of the thick walls that surrounded him. Needless to say Yugarachi was trapped in his own personal hell.

* * *

A.N.: Did you see his face! You can't see it now, but DID YOU SEE HIS FACE! I don't own Walter either.

if you don't like it, don't read it. Plz review. It could provide new inspirational ideas. although I will be responding to the reviews individually(unless they are just compliments or flames in which case I won't be responding). I hate it when people waste entire chapters on responding to reviews.

I will update eventually.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Summary: What if Naruto had been hiding his skills the entire time, right up until his graduation from the academy? What if he was given scrolls on countless techniques in secret? What if the Shinigami made a deal with the Yondaime? AU Naruhina

* * *

"Talking"

_Yondaime__ thinking_

_'Yondaime talking'_

'Thoughts'

**"Demons/SUMMONS TALKING"**

**'Demons/SUMMONS THINKING'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter 3 : time passes

* * *

And so, as the title says, time passed. After two years of Naruto's training, Naruto had learned enough from Arashi and Kyuubi to be able to take on just about anyone who underestimated him, save anyone above mid-chunin level. Which of course, was the idea.

He was still wearing his orange jumsuit. Although, he did have an alternative wardrobe planned out for after he graduated. He had created a fake crush. Sure Ino was kinda pretty, but he didn't really like her. At all. His grades were also horrible. All faked. Kyuubi tutored him in the written subjects. He had spent months getting his aim to about low chuunin level. Arashi had taught him the the basics of his taijutsu(fighting style) style. The only thing he hadn't worked on was any ninjutsu(ninja techniques) other than the Kawarimi(replacement), and Henge(Transformation). He had also learned how to hide his chakra(already demonstrated), stealh, espionage(pranks), and escape methods(for when he was caught).

On the other hand, the number of people who new about his skill level amounted to four people. (Ahem.) Oh right, sorry. Five people, Sandaime looks through his crystal ball.

After another four years, naruto was special jounin level. He specialized in fuuton jutsus(wind style techniques), stealth (I mean come on he breaks into the Hyuuga compound wearing 'kill me' orange), Rasengan, and Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone).

Wait up world. INCOMING!!

A.N.: if you don't like it, don't read it. Plz review. It could provide new inspirational ideas. although I will be responding to the reviews individually(unless they are just compliments or flames in which case I won't be responding). I hate it when people waste entire chapters on responding to reviews.

I know it's short, but I will update eventually.

* * *


End file.
